readourabcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunt for the Hand
Its starts off at Avengers Mansion. Bruce Banner and Hawkeye are playing chess. "I beat you five times in a row you can't win." Bruce says. "Oh yeah!" Hawkeye moves his Bishop. "Checkmate! You lose!" Hawkeye says. "Your making the big guy angry." Bruce says. "I'm sorry. I was just happy I beat you at something!" Hawkeye says. "ROAR!!!!" Bruce becomes the Hulk and smashes the chess table. "Stupid Game!" Hulk shouts. "Calm down buddy. It is just a game." Hawkeye says. Hulk reverts back to Bruce. "Sorry. I got carried away." Bruce says. Black Widow walks through the room. "Where are you going Natalie?" Hawkeye asks. "I'm just going for a ride." Black Widow says. "Ok. See ya later." Hawkeye says. Black Widow get on her motorcycle and drives off. "She is lying." Bruce says. "How do you know?" Hawkeye asks. "Not only can I sense it but Hulk can too." Bruce says. "I guess it does seem strange." Hawkeye says. "Lets follow her." Bruce says. Hawkeye and Bruce get into Hawkeye's Sky-Cycle. "JARVIS can you track Black Widow?" Hawkeye asks. "Yes sir. I am sending the coordinates as we speak." JARVIS says. "Thanks." Hawkeye says. They track Black Widow to an abandoned building. "What is she doing here?" Bruce asks. "I don't know. Lets go in." Hawkeye lands the ship. When the two enter the building they are both confused. "This is worse than my former home in Brazil!" Bruce says. "Something is not right." Hawkeye looks around. "What the heck is this?" Hawkeye and Bruce notice a statue of a blood soaked hand. Bruce touches the hand. Suddenly one of the walls turns around and an elevator appears. Hawkeye and Bruce enter the elevator. They arrive many feet below the ground. "What is she doing here?!" Bruce says. The two step of the elevator and an alarm goes off. "That is really loud!" Bruce shouts. Suddenly Black Tarantula and Spot appear through a portal. "What are you doing in the Hands sacred temple?!" Black Tarantula shouts. "You put a sacred temple over a dump? Who is your real estate agent?!" Hawkeye says jokingly. "You thi nk this is a joke!" Black Tarantula fires an energy beam at Hawkeye. Hawkeye slams into a wall. "You will not lay one more hand on my friend." Bruce says. "Or what?!" Spot surrounds Bruce with numerous floating spots and kicks Bruce in the private. "NOW I'M MAD!!!!!!" Bruce transforms into the Hulk. Hulk punchs into the holes. "Why won't it work!" Hulk shouts. "You take the Spider. I'll take the Spot." Hawkeye says. Hulk tackles Black Tarantula. "Get off!" Black Tarantula knees Hulk in the stomach and then uppercuts him in the chin. Hawkeye and Spot are still battling. "Come out of your hole coward!" Hawkeye fires explosive arrows into many spots. "Coming Out!" Spot punchs Hawkeye from all sides. "Come on!" Hawkeye takes aim and lands an arrow right in Spots arm. Spot pulls the arrow out of his arm. "ROAR!" Hulk grabs one of Black Tarantula's legs and slings him like a rag doll. "You weak!" Hulk puts Black Tarantula down assuming he is defeated. Hulk walks away to help Hawkeye. "Fool!" Black Tarantula fires an energy beam at Hulk's back. Hawkeye continues fighting Spot. "I'm tired of this!" Hawkeye shouts. Spot sticks his head out of a hole. "Your not going to shoot me in the head with an explosive arrow hero!" Spot says. "Your right. I'm going to shoot you with a Cryonic Arrow." Hawkeye fires the Cryonic Arrow and Spot becomes frozen solid. Black Tarnatula and Hulk are still fighting. Black Tarantula headbutts Hulk. "Lets see how you like it!" Hawkeye fires a Putty Arrow at Black Tarantula's head. The putty arrow explodes and Black Tarantula frantically tries to get the sticky substance off his face. Hulk punchs Black Tarantula in the gut and the rips the putty off of his face, which causes his skin to peel off. Black Tarantula faints. "Now where is Natalie?!" Hawkeye and Hulk continue to explore the temple. They find many fainted members of the Hand. "Follow the trail of half-dead bodies." Hawkeye jokes. Hulk and Hawkeye enter a room where Black Widow is about to open a book. "Hey. What are ya about to check out?!" Hawkeye jokes. "You two followed me here!" Black Widow shou ts. Hulk reverts back to Bruce. "You followed me for years." Bruce says. "True but that was my job." Black Widow says. "I'm your boyfriend. It is my job to watch out for you. Whats going on?" Hawkeye asks. "This book has the detailed record of every person murdered by the Hand. I want to know why my parents were killed." Black Widow replies. "Don't you think it would be best if you did not know why." Bruce says. "It is all I have thought about my whole life and I fianlly found the location!" Black Widow is about to open the book. "Wait. Let me check it." Hawkeye scans the book using his EMP Arrow. "It will explode if anyone touches it other than the leader of the Hand." Hawkeye says. "So!" Black Widow shouts. "If you touch it and it explodes, two miles of dirt and concrete will fall down on our heads!" Hawkeye says. "Even I couldn't get us out of that." Bruce says. "Your right. It was stupid." Black Widow says. "No its not. I understand. I will help you find out who murdered your parents and why they did so." Hawkeye says. "Thanks." Black Widow kisses Hawkeye on the lips. "I hate to ruin the moment but pretty soon these guys will wake up and call for back up. We need to go!" Bruce says. The Team exit the temple. "All right. Who wants to go get a frozen yogurt?" Hawkeye asks. "No way! If I get a brain freeze Hulk will destroy the whole ice cream shop!" Bruce says. The End Characters *Hawkeye *Hulk *Black Widow Villians *Black Tarantula *Spot *Hand Brawlers Category:Episodes Category:MARVEL